


I Can Lend You Broken Parts

by nothing_but



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Anal Beads, Desperate Louis, Friends With Benefits, M/M, Masturbation, Needy Louis, handjob, probably?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-03
Updated: 2015-08-03
Packaged: 2018-04-12 18:36:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,640
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4490376
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nothing_but/pseuds/nothing_but
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It wasn’t like Louis was used to wanking every day, not like he couldn’t do a few weeks without it, not like he actually <em>depended</em> on it. But he did. </p><p>OR</p><p>Louis breaks his hand while skateboarding and finds it impossible to get off with his right hand stuck in a cast.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Can Lend You Broken Parts

**Author's Note:**

  * For [EmotionalYellow](https://archiveofourown.org/users/EmotionalYellow/gifts).



> I wrote this very quickly, so sorry for mistakes and that it's so short. Anyway, I wrote this for an anon on tumblr who said that they would like a fic a bit like that for their birthday, so this is what I wrote. Happy birthday, love, whoever you are! :)  
> Also, I'm sorry for completely misusing One Direction lyrics. I had no other ideas for a title. ;)
> 
> Yeah, all the disclaimers, as usual. I don't own or know the characters, etc.

Louis groaned in frustration. Not being able to do anything with his broken hand that was wrapped in a cast really was taking his toll on him. Having a broken hand was bad for Louis, no, nasty rather.

 

He couldn’t remember that it had been that bad when he had sprained his ankle when he was six and had to rest his foot for some days, but _now_. Now it was the worst thing that could have happened.

 

The problem was that Louis was right-handed, and he really did _everything_ with his right hand, his left one, as he had already found out really fast, wasn’t good for anything at all.

 

Louis soon found himself needing Harry’s help with every small thing. He didn’t mind his flatmate having to cook for him too at all, but one time he was pushing a jam jar into Harry’s hands to open, another time he had to get Harry to button up his shirt because after spending minutes trying to do it himself, he gave up.

 

Harry just smirked and laughed, buttoning up Louis’ shirt and fiddling with the buttons. It was _humiliating_ , really, he wasn’t capable of anything.

 

Looking down on his arm that was wrapped in white from his elbow down to his fingers, Louis sighed in exasperation and scolded himself once again for this one afternoon when he had gone skateboarding with Zayn when the streets were still a bit wet from the rain. What a stupid idea, honestly.

 

However, coming into Harry’s room with most buttons open and one slipped into the wrong hole or not being able to even put butter on a slice of bread without being horribly clumsy, definitely wasn’t the worst thing about having his hand in a cast.

 

Oh no.

 

It wasn’t like Louis was used to wanking every day, not like he couldn’t do a few weeks without it, not like he actually _depended_ on it. But he did.

 

He had already gone over a week without an orgasm, which was about the longest he had ever endured since he had discovered what other things his right hand was good for. And this was the problem: His _right_ one. One might argue that Louis could have easily just rubbed one out by sandwiching his cock between his left hand and the bedsheets, but he just couldn’t. He wasn’t skilled enough to really make it pleasurable with his left hand, he didn’t know how to flick his wrist on every stroke upwards, how to rub his fingers over his cock’s head and into his slit exactly the way he needed it.

 

Every time Louis tried he had to give up. Close to tears from the frustration and the built-up pressure he couldn’t release. After a week of unsuccessful wanking sessions that only left Louis with a painfully hard erection and a severe case of blue balls, he was sure that he would die from too much cum inside him, from his balls being so tight and full. If he didn’t explode with need before that, that was.

 

And also, Louis wasn’t scared to admit that he was hard to please. Rubbing his hand up and down on his cock made him hard, but he wasn’t possibly able to orgasm from it, not even after a week when he felt as if he was exploding every minute now.

 

And no, Louis definitely wasn’t being dramatic. This case was a life and death struggle, much rather!

 

What Louis needed was one hand - his right one, by the way - on his cock, but also something filling his hole. Louis had a small collection of dildos and other sex toys which he used on himself, but he wasn’t able to do it with only one hand, the one hand being his left one, furthermore.

 

It was an impossibility and it made Louis feel close to tears, his eyes burning with tears as he tried once again to fuck himself into an orgasm. Just any orgasm, really, it didn’t even need to be a really satisfying one any more for Louis, he just wanted to fucking _come,_ no matter how.

 

Louis was in his room in the flat he shared with his best friend Harry, clutching his rock hard cock in his left hand, the right one hanging down useless. He sat on the brink of his bed, bucking his hips up into his fist desperately, making way too much noise.

 

Harry wasn’t home and Louis just wanted to get it over with, he wanted to _come_ , so he wouldn’t have to spend another evening squirming where he was sat next to Harry on the couch while watching TV. Yesterday, Louis hadn’t been able to stop fidgeting, what with his full balls that were ready to burst and his cock that kept hardening and softening every time Harry touched Louis slightly. They were snuggled up together and just a tiny touch to his hip made Louis’ cock twitch, dizzying Louis quickly.

 

He really didn’t want to go through another evening like that.

 

Louis’ hand that he was sliding up and down awkwardly started feeling okay. Not good, but okay. Louis felt as if he were a teenager again, experimenting with what felt good on his cock. However, as a bit of pleasure was finally beginning to build up in Louis’ stomach, Louis couldn’t help but let out a desperate whine. His hole was just so _empty_ and he felt that something was missing and it was frustrating.

 

With a groan of frustration, Louis let go of his cock that was fully erect and leaking a bit of precome, the head an angry red due to the impossible amount of tension. He needed at least a few fingers in his hole, if he couldn’t use anything bigger.

 

Louis smeared lube onto some of his fingers on his left hand, struggling in doing so because he couldn’t hold the bottle properly. Louis felt like crying. He couldn’t even lube up his fingers without getting it all over the sheets and he would probably have to ask Harry to help him change them.

 

Louis huffed quietly, groaning at this thought, while teasing his hole with his fingers and getting lube everywhere, even where he didn’t actually want it.

 

Not capable of taking much teasing, Louis quickly pushed one finger inside. Hurriedly, he added another one too soon, feeling the welcome burn of the muscle he was stretching.

 

Louis moaned, half out of pleasure and half out of despair.

 

Suddenly, a noise drew Louis’ attention away from his fingers that remained pushed into his hole up to the knuckle.

 

Louis looked up, dizzy with how hard his cock was, his slick fingers not quite able to hit the spot he was so eager to stimulate.

 

"H-Harry?“ he croaked out, not thinking about which kind of sight he must be. Naked on his bed, fingers in his hole and his cock leaking and hard, generally just a picture of desperation and urgent _need_.

 

Not much later, Harry poked his head through the crack of the door that Louis had left ajar. Immediately when he saw Louis, his sheepish smile faded from his face.

 

"S-sorry, I’ll l-leave you alone, alright, sorry,“ Harry mumbled, fumbling to close the door behind him, quickly retreating to give Louis his privacy. His cheeks were flaming red. He had just walked in on his best friend who had two or three fingers buried in his arse, his cock standing tall.

 

"H-Harry, no, stay, please, n-need you,“ Louis babbled, tripping over his own words, not really knowing what he was about to do. All he knew was that he needed Harry. Needed him to help him out of his misery.

 

"What is it, Louis?“ Harry asked, opening the door just a bit, not coming in or even looking at Louis.

 

"I -Harry, I can’t wank, I’m going to _burst,_ you need to help me,“ Louis begged, a tear falling from his eye due to his frustration, his cheeks red because he was so embarrassed that he had to ask his best friend to assist him in wanking.

 

"You want me to help you?“ Harry asked, still only through the door that was separating them. "You need me to make you come?“

 

"Y-es, please, Harry, I need it so badly, haven’t come in a _week_ , help me,“ Louis pleaded.

 

Slowly, Harry pushed the door open, taking a long look at Louis before striding over and sitting down beside Louis, who was looking flushed and embarrassed, but also so fucking needy that Harry couldn’t resist the urge to help him. Louis was nothing but a pathetic mess anymore, going so far as to ask for his best friend to put his hand around Louis’ cock.

 

"What do you want, Louis?“ Harry asked, batting Louis’ hand away to get his own fist on Louis’ cock, thumbing over his cock’s head with his thumb, pushing back the foreskin.

 

Louis groaned, not able to speak for a minute, although he wanted to voice out his needs so desperately.

 

"Y-you, need _you_ ,“ Louis whined, when Harry pressed his finger slightly into Louis’ slit.

 

"What is it that you need from me, baby?“ Harry tried to calm him down. Louis keened at the sudden endearment, gulping when he realized that this was really happening: His best friend was going to get him off.

 

"Str-stroke my cock, please,“ Louis whispered and Harry nodded, tightening his grip.

 

"Gonna finger your pretty hole while I jerk you off?“ Harry asked and Louis noticed how low his voice was, even more than usual. It was deep and sultry, seducing Louis, if he weren’t already so utterly gone for him that this wasn’t necessary anymore.

 

"Can you do it?“ Louis asked shamelessly. He had decided that there was now nothing to lose anymore anyway.

 

"You want my fingers in your hole?“ Harry asked incredulously, but Louis thought that he could hear something else in his voice. There was a certain tint to it that Louis wasn’t used to in Harry’s voice.

 

"You don’t have to,“ Louis quickly assured him. "But - c-can you do it with a toy?“

 

Harry shook his head, laughing, because he couldn’t wrap his head around how needy his friend was, sitting on the bed with him, naked, and begging to be fucked with a toy. So, like, he obviously had some?

 

"Do you have any?“ Harry asked and Louis just nodded, a slight blush covering his cheeks when he pointed at the drawer he kept his toys in.

 

"You’re filthy, really,“ Harry said in awe when he sorted through the box, holding up a few of the toys while examining them.

 

"Just take anything, really, please,“ Louis urged Harry.

 

"What even is this?“ Harry asked, holding up Louis’ latest purchase: anal beads. "Does this go into your hole as well?“

 

"I-I haven’t tried them yet, but you can,“ Louis said. He really wasn’t in a state to care about what it was that went up his bum, as long as it hit his prostate and made him feel full.

 

Louis really wasn’t picky right now.

 

"Those are anal beads, by the way, and now please, please, get them and your arse over here and get it on,“ Louis demanded with a whimper.

 

"Alright, baby, alright,“ Harry said, grabbing the lube to slick up the beads, grabbing hold of the handle on the sex toy.

 

"Don’t you think that those look kind intimidating?“ Harry asked, pointing at the two biggest beads.

 

"I couldn’t care _less_ , Harry,“ Louis whined. "Just fucking hurry and put them in, or I’ll go soft on you. You don’t want me to get myself blue balls, again, right?“

 

"Oh, alright,“ Harry said, rubbing the first and smallest bead against Louis’ already pliant hole that was greedily trying to swallow them in.

 

"Needy, aren’t we?“ Harry teased, letting the first bead slip inside.

 

"Yes, yes, _yes_ ,“ Louis moaned quietly. "More, Harry, please,“ he urged, pushing his arse backwards.

 

Harry only hummed in response, giving Louis another, marginally bigger, bead, and at the same time pushed the first one deeper with the same motion.

 

"Another,“ Louis whispered and Harry complied, teasing the next bead against Louis’ hole, before taking mercy at Louis’ needy noises and slipped it inside.

 

"Does it feel good?“ Harry asked, although the answer was obvious. Harry swiped his thumb over Louis’ slit where precome was beading. Harry spread it over Louis’ cock’s tip, before he went back to focus on the beads.

 

The next one was already a bit of a challenge for Louis, but nothing he couldn’t take. Pushing the bead inside had Louis gasping because the smallest bead nudged against his prostate just for a second, making Louis shiver and let out a ragged moan.

 

"The next one is already big, Lou, d’you want it?“ Harry questioned and Louis nodded eagerly, mumbling "yes, yes“ before Harry had even finished his question.

 

When Harry started rubbing the bead over Louis’ hole, Louis waited impatiently for it to slip instead, but surprisingly, Harry pulled the bead he had just perviously inserted out using the handle. Louis didn’t know he could produce sounds like the one he let Harry hear now. It was a filthy wail, mixed with a loud moan.

 

Without giving Louis much time, Harry pushed all two beads in at once, earning a scream from Louis, because the beads inside him shifted and dragged over his prostate deliciously, getting Louis to throw back his head in pleasure.

 

"One more and then you can come, alright, baby?“ Harry asked, pulling at the handle a tiny bit to make the beads move inside Louis.

 

Louis nodded feverishly. He was so close already and feeling subspacey just from the knowledge that he’d get to come and probably hard, too, with Harry filling his hole with the beads and dragging them over his sweet spot, while he kept swiping his thumb over Louis’ cock. It was really unfair, Louis thought, that Harry was so good and talented with both of his hands, but actually, who was he to complain right now?

 

Harry didn’t take much time before thrusting the next bead inside, the pressure on Louis’ prostate enormous for a second, while Harry rubbed his thumb over the slit in Louis’ cock, as if he wanted to coax the come out with it.

Louis came then, harder than he could remember that he ever had. It seemed to Louis as if he would never stop coming, he was shaking so violently and whimpering during his orgasm due to the sheer, raw, almost violent force. Louis’ cock was spurting out so much come that Harry could do nothing but stare at it in surprise, while stroking Louis through his orgasm and also the aftershocks, until Louis weakly batted at Harry’s hand, slumped back into the sheets, as if there weren’t a single bone left in his body.

 

"Thank you, Harry,“ Louis mumbled, still feeling a bit dizzy from coming so hard.

 

"Are we going to do that again?“ Louis added a bit more shyly, not knowing whether this was just a spontaneous thing that had developed out of this very moment.

 

"If you don’t want to go without wanking for the next weeks, I would advise we should do this again,“ Harry winked, smirking.

 

"Alright,“ Louis smiled, feeling the happiness and the satisfaction his orgasm had left him with.

 

"Right now, though,“ Harry told him "I’d prefer it if you wouldn’t leave _me_ with blue balls, because, believe me or not, I’m quite hard here.“

 

Louis touched the obvious bulge in Harry’s trousers, stroking over it with his left hand, almost admiring it.

 

"I don’t think that I can give you a handjob,“ Louis laughed, but my mouth is perfectly healthy.

 

"Let’s see, then,“ Harry agreed, smirking. 

**Author's Note:**

> Does this deserve kudos or even a comment? Please? :)


End file.
